The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling power of an electronic device.
In general, an application preloaded in an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) is released to minimize errors during operations or exceptional situations through numerous verifications in a manufacturing process. However, most applications downloaded from a server (e.g., Google play, and Naver app) and installed do not meet a quality level required by manufacturers in many cases. Accordingly, even in a case of the electronic device released after being optimized in the manufacturing process, capability deterioration or a rapid reduction in a battery use time may be generated due to an installation of an application which has not been verified.